Bella Nemica
by Rael-Morning-Star
Summary: He might be the enemy, but he was still beautiful, and Cesare wanted him.  Ezio/Cesare slash one-shot COMPLETE


Disclaimer:_ All rights belong to Ubisoft. No money is being made._

Rael:_ So I was playing Assassin's Creed 2, when a friend made a comment about how "Cesare totally wants to bang Ezio" (her words not mine) and at first I merely found it amusing. Until my muses latched onto the idea and refused to let go. So this fic was born._

_*Note* - The title of this fic is Italian for "Beautiful Enemy"._

_xXxXxXx_

Scars marred the otherwise flawless tan back. Cesare studied each one. Several were insignificant, no doubt simple nicks of a blade. But a few were more prominent. One in particular followed the slope of the shoulder, a blow no doubt meant to take the _assassino's_ heart from behind. Cesare reached out and delicately traced the scar. Following it down. The flesh beneath his fingers quivered a bit, muscles twitching at the soft caress.

He smiled a bit as he leaned in and brushed his lips over the mark. The _assassino_ stirred, murmuring a bit, reaching back to gently push him away. "_Vattene_," the man spoke softly, voice heavy with sleep. "_L__asciami__dormire_."

Cesare chuckled, wrapping an arm around the other's waist, hand resting rather close to the man's cock. His fingertips brushing against it lightly. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of the _assassino's_ neck. "_Buongiorno_ to you as well, Ezio," he said, managing to hide his laughter as Ezio's cock began to harden.

His hand was suddenly shoved away from where it rested. "I am not interested," Ezio growled, rolling onto his stomach. Cesare frowned a tiny bit. "_Vattene_."

Cesare rolled his eyes. Ezio always said he was not interested. Bedding the man always turned into a battle of sorts. But it kept him on his toes and made things between them much, much more interesting. Bedding the _assassino_ was betting than bedding any woman. Cesare's frown became a coy smile as he moved, all but draping himself over the older man's back. Ezio stiffened a bit beneath him.

"Get off me you _sciocco pesante_," Ezio grumbled, vocie muffled by the pillow he had his face buried in. "I can't breath."

"Yes you can," Cesare countered before he began kissing his way down Ezio's back, he licked and sucked at ever scar he came into contact with. His hands rubbed circles over Ezio's sides. He loved how he could so easily make the _assassino_ quiver. But then again he wasn't unaffected by what he was doing. He was hard and aching.

He lifted his head, licking his lips. "Do you trust me?"

Ezio's head turned and a glare was shot at him. "If I did not you would not be as you are, _idiota_."

Cesare grinned like a Cheshire Cat and before Ezio could speak he leaned down and ran his tongue over Ezio's most intimate place. The _assassino_ gasped, body jerking as Cesare continued to lick, pressing in with his tongue. He rather enjoyed the soft sounds Ezio was making and as he continued to lick, to slip inside the _assassino's _body, he knew there wouldn't be too much of a battle this time.

"Ceaser…" Ezio groaned, hips rolling in a way that could either be him trying to get more or him trying to get away. Cesare doubted it was the second. "Stop! _Questo è_…AH!..._Questo è il pervertito_…Cesare…"

Cesare lifted his head, only after replacing his tongue with two fingers. Ezio groaned. "Is it, Ezio," he questioned, smirking a bit as he thrust his fingers in and out, searching for that little spot that would drive his lover crazy with lust. His smirk turned into a full blown smile when he found what he was looking for. Ezio's whole body jerked and the man cried out rather loudly, pressing back against Cesare's hand.

"Cesare…" Ezio whined as Cesare continued to tease him. "Cesare please."

"Please what, Ezio?" Cesare knew damn well what the older man was asking for, but he liked hearing Ezio say it once in a while. "Tell me what it is that you want _il mio assassino bella."_

Ezio gasped and moaned as Cesare's fingers continued to brush over that little spot. His body felt like it was one fire. He needed more and he knew Cesare wouldn't give him more until he told the man exactly what he wanted. "_Per favore, Cesare! Ho bisogno di te. Ho bisogno di te dentro di me!_"

Cesare gave a slight nod, withdraw his fingers, loving how Ezio mewled and how the man's body seemed to try and hold him within. He quickly pressed the head of his erection to Ezio's entrance.

"_Ti fidi di me_," he whispered, leaning over Ezio so that his lips ghosted over the man's ear.

Ezio let out a soft sound, something between a sob and a moan. "_Si! Si, mi fido di te!_"

It was all Cesare needed to hear before he pushed completely in, drawing a deep groan from Ezio. He lifted Ezio up so the older man was on his hands and knees before he began to move. He started slow, just like always, enjoying the sweet sounds that passed Ezio's lips. But, just like always, going slow wasn't good enough and soon he was all but slamming in and out of Ezio's body.

Ezio gasped as the head of Cesare's cock continuously bumped that little spot inside of him, sending wave after wave of joyous pleasure through him. He pressed back each time Cesare pushed forward. He groaned when Cesare's hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke him in time to the thrusts. It didn't take long, not with the stimulation he was receiving, for him to come. He shouted Cesare's name, hips bucking as he rode out the intense pleasure and high.

Cesare growled as Ezio's body seemed to spasm around him. He managed a few more thrusts before his orgasm overtook him. He let out a loud sound, something between a groan and a shout, his hips thrusting forward once more before he stilled. He felt Ezio quiver beneath him as they both collapsed.

The only sound in the room was their heavy, erratic breathing. Cesare closed his eyes and basked in the moment, nuzzling the back of Ezio's neck affectionately. He knew what was about to happen and wanted to enjoy this while it lasted. A few moments later and he was promptly shoved of Ezio's back, he grunted as he hit the mattress. "_Brutto idiota!_" Ezio sat rolled over, sitting up and glaring at Cesare. "How many times do I have to tell you, do not release there!"

Cesare grinned a bit. "There is hardly anywhere else to do so."

Ezio growled a bit, suddenly pinning Cesare to the bed. "You could pull out!"

"Not when you grip my cock so tightly I cannot."

Ezio let out a frustrated sound and flopped over to the other side of the bed, burying his face into a pillow to muffle his scream.

_xXxXxXx_

Rael:_ And there it is. This went a little off the path I had originally started on but the muses are happy so all's well that ends well. Hope you liked it and please be kind, click the little button down below that says "Review" and let me know what you think._


End file.
